


shit happened

by qunnyv19



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inilah yang terjadi ketika dua jenius supermalas dijadikan satu kelompok. — Houtarou, Shikamaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	shit happened

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Oreki Houtarou, Nara Shikamaru  
> Warning: Oneshot. AU!Crossover. Mereka berdua di satu sekolah yang sama, anggap aja kayak universe Hyouka lah ya, bedanya adalah ini sekolah tanpa nama karena namanya di sini nggak penting, dan ini bukan SLASH, murni karena saya pingin nulis interaksi kalau mereka berdua ketemu. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

Shikamaru membuat gestur aku-ingin-tidur dengan kuapan yang tak bisa ditutupi dengan tangan, dan saking lebarnya Houtarou yakin jika tiga lalat bisa masuk sekaligus ke dalamnya. Sementara itu, tidak mau kalah, Houtarou menunjukkan ekspresi aku-tidak-mau-buang-energi dengan menusuk-nusuk berbagai kertas di hadapannya berkali-kali.

“Kau saja,” Houtarou berujar pada akhirnya, seminimal mungkin mengeluarkan energi untuk mendorong kertas itu agar lebih dekat ke hadapan Shikamaru.

“Kau saja,” Shikamaru membalas sambil mendorong lagi kertas itu dengan sikunya yang terlipat di atas meja, kedua mata hampir tidak bisa membuka karena kantuk.

“Tapi,” Houtarou menyanggah, dengan kekuatan yang diperbesar untuk menahan kertas itu sampai ke depannya dalam jarak lima sentimeter, “Aku sedang menyimpan energi. Kau sajalah.”

Suasana semakin memanas dengan kedua orang, posisi malas yang untuk duduk dengan tegak saja susah, menatap masing-masing lawan dan berusaha untuk bisa mendorong kertas (ya, serta bolpoin) ke depannya.

Ini semua bermula ketika Asuma _sensei_ menyuruh murid-murid dalam kelas mereka untuk maju mengambil undian, sehingga mereka mendapatkan rekan untuk tugas kelompok yang satu ini. Tugas kelompok yang simpel. Sebenarnya mereka hanya disuruh untuk menganalisis objek atau apa pun yang ada di sekolah ini, dan membuat kalimat-kalimat yang bisa mereka pakai untuk pelajaran matematika mereka, yaitu logika.

Tujuh kalimat untuk negasi, delapan kalimat untuk dikonvers; invers; kontraposisi, serta sepuluh kalimat untuk materi penarikan kesimpulan. Tapi lima menit berlalu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memegang bolpoin.

Tugas ini paling lambat harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Lewat dari pukul enam tiga puluh, nilainya di _minus_ lima. Lewat dari pukul tujuh, di _minus_ sepuluh. Tidak dikumpul sampai pukul delapan, maka tugas itu dikerjakan sekali lagi, dua kali lipatnya.

Sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore, di mana kebanyakan anak-anak sudah pulang atau melakukan aktivitas klub, dan mereka berdua terdiam di sana karena kemalasan mereka yang tidak mau mengerjakan tugas itu sama sekali.

“Oreki,” kata Shikamaru, kali ini berusaha keras untuk tidak menguap, “Aku tidak mau datang ke rumahmu hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas tolol ini.”

“Nara,” respon Houtarou, “Aku juga tidak mau membuang-buang energi untuk hal-hal seperti ini.”

Mereka berdua menatap kertas mereka yang daritadi dioper-oper. Diam-diam, Shikamaru melakukan serangan lagi sehingga kertas itu menyentuh seragam Oreki Houtarou. Shikamaru menyeringai.

“Kertasnya dekat denganmu. Kau saja.”

Houtarou melihat ke meja, kertas polos yang kusut sementara bolpoin yang harusnya mereka gunakan dari tadi tergeletak di pinggir meja. Dengan cepat Houtarou menggunakan sikunya untuk mendorong bolpoin tersebut sehingga terdengar suara jatuhnya bolpoin ke lantai, kemudian kakinya mencari-cari bolpoin tersebut tanpa melihat ke bawah, dan mendorongnya ke arah Shikamaru.

“Tanpa bolpoin tidak bisa mengerjakan, Nara.”

Shikamaru mendesah dengan dramatis. “Dan kau membuang-buang energimu yang berharga hanya untuk menjatuhkan bolpoin itu.”

“Energi yang digunakan untuk menjatuhkan bolpoin lebih sedikit daripada harus menggerakkan tangan dan menulis sampai dua puluh lima pertanyaan. Dan _jawaban_ nya.”

Houtarou menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, sementara Shikamaru menaruh kepalanya di atas meja tanpa menunjukkan ketertarikan.

“Bagaimana kalau begini saja,” tukas Shikamaru tanpa mendongak, “Kau mengerjakan lima belas soal dan aku akan mengerjakan sisanya.”

“Yang tolol siapa sekarang.”

“Itu namanya kerjasama.”

“Itu tidak adil. Aku mengerjakan lima soal tambahan.”

“Memangnya kau mau mengerjakan dua belas setengah soal sehingga jadi sama rata?”

“Aku meminta hak agar aku yang mengerjakan sepuluh soal.”

“Tidak bisa.”

Mereka berdebat bahkan tanpa melihat wajah lawan masing-masing, dan Shikamaru merasa dirinya benar-benar mengantuk dan lebih baik dia tidur saja. Houtarou berpikir bahwa memperebutkan hak masing-masing seperti ini malah membuang-buang energinya lebih banyak lagi.

“Kemarikan bolpoinnya,” pinta Houtarou sambil melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang tidak bergerak selama tiga menit penuh. “Oi, Nara.”

“Ambil saja sendiri, yang menjatuhkan bolpoinnya kan kau.”

“Tche.”

Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak untuk mengambil bolpoin. Mengerang malas, Shikamaru membungkuk untuk mengambil bolpoin yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja.

“Tulis sana.”

“Apa soalnya.”

“Kukira kau akan mengerjakan semuanya.”

“Kau kebanyakan bermimpi, Nara.”

Bolpoin itu masih berada di dekat Shikamaru dan kertas itu menunggu untuk ditulisi sesuatu. Detik-detik berlalu, dan Shikamaru berani bertaruh bahwa mereka menghabiskan tiga puluh dua menit tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Padahal tugas ini, jika kedua otak mereka dikombinasikan, akan selesai kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Houtarou, dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan perasaan ingin menggebuk Shikamaru Nara. Betapa malasnya pemuda ini.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia punya perangai yang sama.

Seakan ingin melindungi diri sendiri, Houtarou menjawab dalam hatinya, bahwa menyimpan energi dan bermalas-malasan adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

“Nara. Apa soalnya.”

“Ini untuk negasi.”

Houtarou, dengan gerak lambat, berusaha mencapai bolpoin yang ada di hadapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menatapnya, tidak berniat untuk membantu Houtarou sama sekali karena dia sangat, sangat, mengantuk dan butuh tidur secepatnya.

Setelah berjuang selama seperempat menit, Houtarou berhasil mencapai bolpoin dan kembali mengempaskan bokongnya di kursi, tangan kanan menggenggam bolpoin dan kertas malang itu diluruskan.

“Apa.”

“Jika Houtarou belajar matematika maka dunia tidak akan kiamat.”

Houtarou menulis kalimatnya dengan lamban.

“Berarti jawabannya ….”

“Houtarou belajar matematika dan dunia akan kiamat.”

Houtarou mengganti kata ‘Houtarou’ yang ada di kalimat itu diam-diam dengan kata ‘Shikamaru Nara’. Yang bersangkutan tentu saja tidak tahu.

Mereka berganti-gantian memberikan soal dan jawaban untuk pelajaran logika, dan mereka juga berganti-gantian menulis (dengan paksaan Houtarou, berkata dia sudah pegal karena menulis terlalu banyak, padahal dia baru menulis dua nomor) dan ketika sudah satu jam lewat dua puluh tujuh menit mereka berada di dalam kelas, tugas mereka selesai.

“Baik.”

“Oke.”

“Selesai.”

“Benar.”

Mereka memandangi kertas itu dengan bolpoin yang terletak di sebelahnya.

“Aku menulis nomor terakhir, maka kau yang mengumpulkan ke meja Asuma _sensei_ , Nara.”

“Aku menyumbang tiga belas nomor, maka kau yang mengumpulkan ke meja Asuma _sensei_ , Houtarou.”

“Jangan mengikuti kata-kataku.”

“Aku _tidak_ mengikuti kata-katamu. Sudah jelas-jelas ada perbedaan antara ‘Nara’ dan ‘Houtarou’ di sana.”

Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membawa kertas itu dan mengumpulkannya ke meja Asuma, sampai Shikamaru memikirkan taktik untuk pura-pura tidur supaya Houtarou yang bangkit dan pergi dari kelas.

Ruang guru ada di lantai atas, baik Houtarou dan Shikamaru tidak mau repot-repot untuk ke sana hanya untuk mengumpulkan selembar kertas.

Tiga menit, tujuh menit, sepuluh menit—tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengambil kertas itu.

“Oreki, sudah pukul lima sore.”

“Makanya kumpulkan kertas itu supaya kita bisa pulang.”

“Kenapa tidak kau kumpulkan saja kertasnya.”

Menggerutu, Houtarou bangkit tanpa dilihat oleh Shikamaru—karena posisinya kembali seperti tadi dengan kepala di atas meja—dan menyandang tas di bahunya, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan kertas serta bolpoin di atas meja, lalu pergi dari kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru tertidur.

Jam dinding di kelas menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga belas ketika petugas sekolah muncul untuk menutup kelas-kelas dan aktivitas di sekolah sudah selesai semua, sehingga dia ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada murid yang tertinggal di kelas.

“Nak, nak, bangun.”

Shikamaru mengerjap dan tidak sampai satu menit untuk dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah ditinggal Houtarou. Kertas itu masih berada di hadapannya, beserta bolpoin yang tadinya milik Houtarou.

Kepala nanas Shikamaru menoleh dengan cepat ke arah petugas sekolah yang melongo menatapnya. Kebetulan Shikamaru tahu namanya, maka dia berujar dengan cepat, “Ikuno-san, tolong kumpulkan ini ke meja Asuma _sensei_ , ya. Terima kasih.”

Dan Shikamaru mengambil tasnya lalu melesat ke luar kelas.

Ikuno menatap lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Tulisan acak-acakkan dan kertasnya kusut.

Namun yang lebih parah adalah tidak ada nama yang mengindikasikan bahwa Oreki Houtarou dan Nara Shikamaru yang mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

.

Houtarou dan Shikamaru akan mengerjakan tugas yang sama dua kali lipat karena mereka tidak membubuhkan nama.

Penyebabnya?

Karena terlalu malas.

.

.

.

[fin]

.

**Author's Note:**

> u know what, ppl. saya bener2 kepingin melihat interaksi dua bocah malas ini ketika mereka benar-benar bertemu—sayangnya mereka berada di kekanonan yang jauh sekali.
> 
> sekian.


End file.
